A Path Of Secrets
by APieceOfThePuzzle
Summary: "I'm not just a killer or just a hero. I'm both. I walk that fine gray line between good and evil. You see, I've saved lives but I've also taken lives. I never wanted to do the latter, but it's kind of hard to avoid when you're the niece of John Kramer. You might know him as the original Jigsaw Killer. Anyways, I'm Morgan Kramer and this is the story of how I got to where I am."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So I'm realizing that I'm not that good at first person writing and this is basically the 'hey, I'm trying third person' story. What I'm saying is that I'd love helpful reviews and all that jazz. Constructive criticism is by all means welcomed, as is anything that shows interest in my story(well duh). I've had this idea in my head for a long time and I hope my writing is decent enough for people to enjoy this story.**

A red haired girl quickly shot awake. Her alarm clock had just beeped because it was a Monday morning and it was time to wake up. The girl stretched, yawned, and then walked to the small kitchen that was on the other side of her mother's apartment. The girl, Morgan, lived with only her mother.

Morgan did her usual morning routine of making coffee for her mom and herself. Morgan was in high school so she could drink coffee without getting insanely hyper.

Once the coffee was made, Morgan went into her room to slip on a pair of green skinny jeans, a green and black tee shirt, and zebra striped vans. She had to make sure to wear a considerable amount of green because she was actually born into a street gang and green was their color. Basically, Morgan's mother had been in an abusive relationship and when she found out she was pregnant she ran away from her husband. Morgan's mother had been a member of this gang ever since she was in middle school so the gang had offered to protect her and baby Morgan. Well, as long as Morgan helped them out with things once she was old enough to. Her mother had accepted the offer so here Morgan was, a drug dealer at the age of 16. She didn't really mind it though.

Suddenly, Morgan's phone rang. It was a call from her friend Daniel. Daniel was a year older than her but they were in a few classes together. Yes, Morgan did go to school, her mother insisted on it. Honestly, Morgan wanted to have a normal job when she grew up. She had told her mom this when she was about 10 and her mom was surprisingly okay with it.

Morgan snapped out of her thoughts and answered her phone.

"Hey Daniel, what's up man?" Morgan asked.

"Hey Morgan! Nothing much really, just doing the Spanish homework I forgot about. Ugh, Spanish 3 sucks," Daniel replied.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Morgan said with a small chuckle.

"Maybe not to you, smart kid," Daniel replied to her, teasing her a little.

Morgan was about to respond when her mom knocked on her door and told her to get to school. Because of that, Morgan had to say goodbye to Daniel. Once she actually hung up her phone, she grabbed her backpack and ran to the nearby bus stop.

Once the school bus arrived, Morgan got on and sat herself down in a middle seat. She sat down and focused her bright blue eyes on the trees sitting right outside until the bus moved. It only took about 10 minutes for the bus to reach the local high school, Thomas Jefferson High.

"Hello Daniel," Morgan said as she passed her older friend in the hallway.

Daniel would have responded, but the five minute warning bell rang. They bid each other farewell even though they hadn't actually started a conversation, and went to their classes. Daniel to Spanish and Morgan to history. Morgan hated history, and one of her only bad grades was in that class. Well, most people would consider a solid B a good grade, but not Morgan. Morgan wanted to be a straight A and A- student.

After the painfully slow history class, Morgan went through her next two periods without mental complaint. She'd done enough of that in history class. She honestly felt quite immature complaining about a mere class but she did it anyways. Now, Morgan was sitting in Algebra 2, bored out of her mind. None of her friends were in that class and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of graphite writing on paper.

Until the phone on the teacher's desk began to ring.

"Morgan, will you please answer that?" The teacher, Miss Park, asked.

Morgan nodded and quickly stood up, getting herself across the classroom and to the phone. She picked the phone up and recited the always-used "student speaking".

"Hello. Would you please tell Morgan Kramer to come down to the office?" The lady on the other end of the line asked.

"I...am her," Morgan replied, uncertain about why she was going to the office. Was she in trouble?

"Oh, well in that case come to the office please. I can assure you that you are not in any trouble," The lady stated.

"Okay," Morgan replied quickly before hanging up the phone and telling her teacher what she had to do.

"Alright, go," Miss Park replied before going back up to the white board

Morgan nodded and went out the door, steering herself towards the school office to see what was going on. Once she got into the school office, she found her mom beckoning her to go outside. Morgan started wondering what might have happened or what she might have done, but she shrugged and followed her mother.

Her mother was walking at a very brisk pace, so Morgan's legs were tired by the time her mom stopped. Her mother had stopped right by the family car.

They both went into the car.

"Alright, I'm just going to cut to the chase. You know Donnie, right?" Morgan's mom asked.

"Yeah, I know him a little. He seems pretty chill. Why did you ask?" Morgan replied.

"Well...was. You see, Jigsaw killed him last night." Morgan's mom stated solemnly.

It would seem odd that Morgan's first question was about why she had to leave school, but it was.

"Because of all of us in the gang kind of organized an impromptu funeral thing and the thing starts in an hour," Morgan's mom answered, speaking rather quickly.

Morgan merely nodded, but her mind was metaphorically on fire. Morgan had been interested in the killer known as Jigsaw for awhile now, but not interested enough to want to know his identity. Now, however, she wanted to know his identity so that she could help catch him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If anyone is actually reading this, then I'll apologize for the lack of updating. I was honestly going to only post this on Quotev but then I was like "wait...the people on fanfiction who read my other story should probably know why I haven't updated that in like 2-3 months." **

Three hours later, Donnie's "funeral" ended and Morgan saw her mom talking to an older man who she didn't recognize.

Morgan had barely known Donnie so she wasn't grieving over his death like some people were. She felt kind of bad about her lack of emotion towards it, actually.

Morgan was curious about who her mom was talking to, so she walked up to the two adults and asked what they were talking about.

Apparently she startled her mom, because her mom jumped back and said "Morgan, what are you doing here?"

"I... um... I was just curious. I can leave if you want," Morgan said quietly, feeling quite shy around the older man for reasons she couldn't explain.

The older man quickly replied. "You're fine. Stay."

"Oh, alright...," Morgan said, still being timid. "I- May I ask your name?"

"I'm John. John Kramer," John replied, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Morgan," she said as she took his hand. "Wait... are you a family member of mine? Because you have my last name and you're talking to my mom...". Morgan was finally getting used to this guy so her shyness was going down.

"Yes, he is, he's your uncle," Morgan's mom replied. Morgan thought it odd that she replied instead of John but she didn't really think too much about it.

"Well it's nice to meet you, John," Morgan said politely.

John merely nodded before Morgan's mom started explaining why he was there.

"Okay, Morgan, you asked what we were talking about, right? Well you know all those comrades of ours that have gone missing? They were all kidnapped by the Jigsaw Killer and after Donnie's death...I thought it would be safer for you to live with John for awhile, at least until Jigsaw is caught. I don't really like doing this to you, but he's your only decent family I know of and I just want you to be safe, okay?"

A slightly shocked look appeared on Morgan's face. "But... mom... I," she sighed. "okay, when do I have to leave and how far do I have to go?"

"Tomorrow and about 30 minutes away from here. You're not permitted come here though. Don't ask why." Morgan's mom replied.

Morgan merely nodded and walked off, not caring if she was being rude. She was angry that her mom had done this without telling her about it before she met the guy. What if she had overreacted and made a fool of herself? She suddenly sighed, realizing that it didn't matter anymore. She knew she couldn't say no and she also knew that her mom had her safety in mind.

She walked over to her best friend in the gang, Bruno Williams, and told him the news.

"Wait what? You're leaving? But I'll miss you, Morgan," Bruno said in reply.

"It's not my choice... you all seem to forget that my mom ultimately makes some decisions for me," Morgan said.

"Does it really have to be tomorrow?" Bruno asked, already sad that his friend was leaving.

"Apparently. Hey, you take care of yourself, okay? Oh, and happy early birthday," Morgan said, remembering that Bruno was turning 19 in four days.

"Thanks! Wait, hold on, could you maybe stay late tonight and have a party with me and the other teens here?" Bruno asked her, hoping sincerely for her to say yes.

Morgan pondered over it for a moment before nodding her head. Just hanging out with the other teens in the gang and doing typical teenager things with them sounded really fun. The fact they all knew each other pretty well was just a bonus.

"Wait, I'll have to ask my mom first." Morgan suddenly said, not wanting to piss off her mom today.

"Oh yeah, of course... if she says no, consider this an early goodbye," Bruno replied.

Morgan was suddenly starting to realize the gravity of the situation. She was leaving behind the people that she had grown up with to go live with a family member that she hadn't even known of until a little while ago. She knew nothing about John except for his name. He seemed like a nice enough guy, albeit a little intimidating. Morgan felt like crying but instead sighed and took her blue iPod nano out of her back pocket along with her black earbuds. She listened to one of her favorite bands of all time, Fall Out Boy.

Later that night, with her mom's blessing, Morgan met Bruno outside of a warehouse that the gang had claimed as theirs.

"Hey Morgan! I'm going to assume that your mom is cool with this?" Bruno asked with a smile, happy to see Morgan.

Morgan nodded. "Of course, why would I be here if she wasn't? I don't wanna piss her off tonight..." She trailed off a little bit but then walked into the building.

On the outside the warehouse looked old and some paint was chipping off of it but on the inside it looked like a true party spot. Music was playing loudly, there was a dance floor set up in the middle, the lights were flashing, and there was a large snack table set up along the left wall. The only things missing were places to sit.

Before she had a chance to move very far, people were greeting her and saying things along of the lines of 'I'll miss you'. Morgan was honestly touched by all of it.

"Hey, guys, it's not like I'll never see you again... I mean it can't be that hard to sneak out of a house," She said, laughing a little. After that the people went off and did their own things and Morgan went with two 17-year-old boys named Scott and Timothy.

Scott held out two hard lemonades once they had stopped moving. "You guys want them?"

Timothy took his immediately and Morgan hesitated before taking the other can.

"Don't tell me you've never gotten drunk before, Morgan!" Scott exclaimed in amusement. He must have seen her hesitation.

Morgan shrugged. "Maybe I haven't. So what?"

"Trust me, it's one of the alcohols that doesn't taste like shit," Scott said to her in a semi comforting tone.

Morgan took a breath before opening the can and drinking about an eighth of it. It tasted like bitter lemonade without enough sugar in it. She had expected it to not taste good, but what she didn't expect was the warmth that settled itself under her tongue after drinking it.

"Why does the bottom part of my mouth feel like it's sitting in a hot tub?" She asked Scott, hoping that this was normal.

"That's the alcohol. It's why drinking liquor actually burns a bit." Scott replied.

Morgan handed him the can of hard lemonade. "I don't want to get drunk. I just wanted to have a try. I hope you're not a germaphobe or something."

Scott and Timothy both gave her looks of 'are you sure?' and she nodded.

It was true, she actually did only intend to try the beverage. Getting drunk and possibly hungover did NOT seem like a good idea.

Timothy took the hardly used can out of Scott's hands and took a gulp. Morgan laughed as Scott sent him a glare. She bid Scott and Timothy goodbye before going to hang out with Bruno and his friend David.

She didn't really do much after that except for eat snacks and talk with Bruno and David for awhile. She suddenly took her phone out of the pocket where she kept her earbuds to check the time. It said 11:43 pm, which meant that she should head home. Her mom had said to be home by midnight and it took about 15 minutes to drive herself home from here.

She said goodbye to them and started to walk out to the car that her mom had let her borrow before she was stopped by Bruno.

"Hey, we gotta play you a song of your choice before you go...come here." Bruno told her while dragging her to the DJ. "Give her your iPod and select a song."

Morgan smiled and selected a song that she loved and had only been released two months ago. To be specific, Fall Out Boy's cover of "Beat It".

"Alright!" The DJ, a girl of about 18 years with blue hair, exclaimed in enjoyment. Morgan guessed that she liked Fall Out Boy.

Once the song ended, Morgan hugged some people and then hurried home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm updating stories slower then an injured snail.**

**Alex- Aw thank you! I'm definitely going to keep this story going. I mean I have all the way up to chapter 7 or so planned out. **

**blackveil- Thank you! Sorry that you had to wait like 11 months though. Anyway, thanks for complimenting Morgan and the story.**

Morgan was extremely tired when she woke up the next morning. She definitely did not get enough sleep last night. She knew that she only had herself to blame but she was still a little bit cranky. She was excited for school that day though. It was the last day of her sophomore year.

She got out of bed and took a shower, letting the warm water almost put her to sleep.

After about ten minutes she got out of the shower, dried her hair, and got dressed. She chose to wear a My Chemical Romance tee shirt, dark blue jeans, and a green hoodie. The hoodie was a bit dirty, but she didn't really care. It was comfortable.

"Morgan! You have to pack your stuff, remember?" Her mom called out to her just as she was about to leave her room.

Oh, yeah. She had forgotten to do that. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and put everything she wouldn't leave behind inside of it. It was packed pretty full by the time she left her room and ate breakfast. She liked all of her stuff and she had no idea how long she'd be away from home, so she had packed nearly everything she had in her room. It might prove to be a bad idea later though, because it made the suitcase very heavy.

When she walked out of her room her mom hugged her before giving her a pop tart and a cup of coffee. She looked upset that Morgan was leaving, which confused Morgan since it was her that was making her leave in the first place.

She stopped dwelling on it once she realized that she should eat her pop tart while it was still warm. They were the best when they were warm. Coffee was also the best when it was warm.

Once Morgan was done with her breakfast, she got ready the rest of way, said goodbye to her mom, and walked to the bus stop.

She got to school about five minutes early and went to class. She had a half day today because it was the last day. The only downside was that the first two hours or so were going to be spent taking the last of the finals for this year.

When the finals were over and her yearbook had been signed by everyone she talked with Daniel until the last bell of her sophomore year rang, letting all of the students out to their summer vacations.

Morgan waited for the school bus to take her home, dreading going to live with her uncle.

A few hours later, a very tired Morgan had to get into her uncle's car to go to his house. She sighed softly and put her suitcases and stuff in the open trunk. She was going to miss her house and her gang friends but what was there to do now besides accept the change?

She said her goodbyes and then they were off.

She didn't talk at all and neither did John. After about 10 minutes she found herself falling asleep and didn't fight it.

She woke up to her uncle talking. Not to her, no, to a guy on the phone.

"Hoffman, for the last time, she is not going to help me. She doesn't even know that people call me Jigsaw." He says.

Morgan's eyes widened a little and she suppressed a noise. She was scared, but she re closed her eyes.

After he hung up, well, somehow without even understanding what she was saying, she said it.

"What if I want to help you though?"

John's reply took a couple of seconds. A couple of terrifying seconds.

"Well then I suppose you can" was his reply.

It was probably bad that the thing that most surprised Morgan was how willingly he had said yes.

John then proceeded to have the car take a U turn and Morgan realized that his lair or murder area or whatever was probably nowhere near his house.

After about 20 minutes, they arrived at a big building that looked as if it had been abandoned for years. At least on the outside.

Once the car stopped, Morgan opened her door and got out. It was dark and cold outside.

She grabbed her suitcase and waited for John to beckon her or just start walking. He did the latter and she followed him into the old building. It looked like it had been some sort of factory or warehouse when it was in use.

"Don't step on the fifth stair." John said in a stern tone before going down the stairs that they had just arrived at.

Morgan was thinking about asking why but ultimately decided against it. Knowing Jigsaw, it was a painful trap.

Oh yeah, traps. She would probably have to see a lot of them. Why again had she offered to help him? She wasn't actually really okay with this whole thing.

They got down the stairs and past a trip wire that was honestly really easy to see if you looked down. Morgan didn't know what the trip wire did but she wasn't eager to find out. Once they got past the trip wire, they were in a big room. It had a bunch of plans/blueprints sprawled onto five or so desks. There was also a red cloth covering a big thing. Likely some sort of prototype.

"Oh really? She isn't helping you?" A voice says from behind the two.

They both turn around to find a dark haired man with blue eyes.

"I...um...are you Hoffman?" Morgan asks the guy softly, not wanting to upset him.

"Yeah. Mark Hoffman. Nice to meet you." Mark replies, holding out his hand.

Morgan shakes it. "I'm Morgan. Morgan Kramer."

"I know." Mark states.

Morgan just lets out a quick 'oh'.

John then shows Morgan to her room, which was really just a room with an air mattress and a few cardboard boxes in it. How was this ready already? Had he expected this to happen? Nah, that's insane. He couldn't have guessed that she'd be coming down here... right?

He then left her to do her unpacking.

Morgan opened her suitcase and placed her clothes into the cardboard boxes. She made a box for shirts, a box for pants, and a box for underwear and socks.

Once she was done packing, she took her phone out. It was currently almost six PM.


	4. Chapter 4

**5 months later**

Adam Stanheight was screaming as John Kramer slowly closed one of the doors leading into that one old bathroom that Morgan would never forget. You see, the first person Morgan had ever kidnapped, Dr. Lawrence Gordon, had been in that trap along with Adam. The bathroom trap was also the first trap that Morgan had watched.

Basically, a guy named Zep Hindle had been assigned to video tape the trap and kill Lawrence's family if Lawrence failed his game. John had assigned Morgan to ensure that Zep followed his rules, which basically meant to make sure he watched the "game" and to ensure that he at least attempted to kill the Gordons if need be.

Now, to his credit, Zep did try. He just failed. Morgan knew that because Zep had limped back to the room where they had watched the "game" with a bullet in his leg. He had been quite upset that he had not succeeded in his task. Zep had then grabbed his wallet that he left on the table and went to, as Morgan found out later when he almost killed Lawrence and gotten killed by Adam, to the bathroom.

After John closed the door to the bathroom, Morgan started gathering up the cameras so she could bring them back to John. When she finished she walked up to the truck that a fellow helper of John named Amanda Young had stolen from somewhere. She put the camera stuff in the trunk before climbing into the passenger seat of the vehicle.

"Hey kid," Amanda said after they were both buckled up.

"Hey Mandy," Morgan replied.

Even though Amanda had started helping John two weeks after Morgan had, Morgan and her still considered themselves friends.

"Did Adam make it?" Amanda asked.

"Um, no, sorry," Morgan replied.

Adam was the first person that Amanda had kidnapped and Morgan was curious as to whether Amanda felt the same way about him as she did about Lawrence. You know, the feeling of "hey, please live because I don't want to be involved in someone's death thanks."

Throughout the silent car ride, Morgan realized that she should probably feel some sort of gratitude towards Adam. Lawrence would have died if it hadn't been for him. The toilet seat had helped though. The toilet seat that was now very bloody. The thing that Adam had used to kill Zep.

When Amanda and Morgan got back to the lair, the first thing that John said was asking Morgan to go to the makeshift hospital room that was in the lair for some reason to go check on Lawrence, who had been put there about half an hour ago.

Morgan said okay and walked to the small hospital area. It really was small:it can't have been bigger than a large walk-in closet. Also, all it had in it was the bare minimum necessities required to make it like a hospital.

Morgan opened the door and walked in to see Lawrence waking up.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Morgan asked him, even though he was pretty obviously not okay. He was missing a foot for Christ's sake.

"What do you think?" Lawrence asked in reply, with a tired voice.

"Good point," was Morgan's reply to that.

"Wait... where is my family?! They'd better be safe! If they aren't safe I'll... I'll... I don't know but it'll be bad!" Lawrence said to her.

"Don't worry about them, they're fine," Morgan reassured him.

"Okay," was all Lawrence said to that.

"Um... is there anything you need?" Morgan asked him.

"Adam. I need to save Adam. Why the fuck did you let him die?!" Lawrence asked after a moment, apparently very pissed off.

"I'm not actually the one who made the trap or the one that kidnapped him so technically I didn't do anything to him," Morgan replied.

"Bullshit! You're here, you helped Jigsaw make the game!" Lawrence yelled.

"Okay, yeah, I can't really argue with that," Morgan replied after a couple of seconds.

"Just go away" Lawrence said, his voice going back to sounded tired.

Morgan just said okay and left the makeshift hospital room.

"Mad about Adam, huh?" Hoffman, who had not been there a minute ago and was now sitting on the couch, asked.

"What the? When did you get here?" Morgan asked.

"About 20 seconds ago," He replied.

"Oh, cool," was all that Morgan replied with.

See, unlike Amanda, Morgan wasn't really friends with Mark. They didn't hate each other or anything, they just didn't talk much. That was mostly Mark's fault though, he didn't really talk much to anyone around the lair. Save for when he was being mean to Amanda, that is. Morgan didn't know why he disliked Amanda so much or why he didn't mind her but she didn't care all that much.

"Hey John, I'm gonna go in my room for a little while, okay?" Morgan asked, needing time to herself.

John said okay so Morgan did as she said she would and went to her room.

Once she had closed the door, she started thinking about how she was really fucking glad that Adam had saved Lawrence from death. She was finally feeling that gratitude that she had known she should have felt earlier.

Maybe it was because she had finally spoken to Lawrence. Maybe it was because of Lawrence mentioning Adam. She didn't really know what caused the gratitude to appear now but she knew that she liked the fact that she felt it.

She then started feeling sadness. A lot of sadness. She was realizing that Adam was going to die of dehydration in an abandoned old bathroom. It seemed like a really bad way to die. It wasn't quick or anything, no, it would take 3-5 days or so based on what she knew about dehydration. She also knew that Adam would be in hell before he died. Severe dehydration caused a lot of symptoms that no sane person would want.

A few hours later, after dinner and when she was supposed to be sleeping she was still feeling sad for Adam. She then made a plan. A plan that was probably really stupid but could work if she did it exactly right. There weren't any cameras turned on in the bathroom anymore and she knew that you could get keys out of sinks and bathtubs with a wire coat hanger. All that she would need to do is make sure to head out and leave at the right times so John wouldn't catch her. She had no idea what kind of trap she'd be put in if he caught her.

Morgan knew what she as going to do. She was going to save Adam Stanheight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, how's it going? Good? Good. Bad? I'm sorry to hear that, friend. So-so? Yeah same.  
**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! And yeah, haha, read this chapter and the next. I think you'll get your wish.**

Two days later, Morgan had a plan on how to save the life of Adam Stanheight.

His last name would be something different pretty soon, but the point still stood: Morgan had a plan that she thought good enough to maybe work.

Basically, the way it was going to work was Morgan was going to sneak out of the lair at three o clock in the morning, take a taxi to a place very near the bathroom, and then take a wire coat hanger and get the key to Adam's freedom out of the bathtub. She knew that it could be done, bathtub drains didn't just go straight down. They curved at some point and any solid object that went down the drain wouldn't get past the curve.

There was, of course, a lot more to her plan. Stuff like how to get Adam back to his place, how to ensure he got hydrated and fed, and how to tell Lawrence that his buddy was okay.

A lot of time had gone into making this plan. Morgan had almost pulled two consecutive all nighters to get everything figured out and perfect. She had to: John was an evil genius. She had lived with him long enough to know that. She had also lived with him long enough to know that she would probably get trapped if John ever figured out that Adam was alive.

It was currently almost three AM and Morgan was packing a backpack with the stuff she needed. Enough money for three taxi rides, a pack of crackers, a wire coat hanger, a flashlight, and a couple bottles of water to be precise. She also had a watch on because she knew that John always woke up at around 6 in the morning. She had to make sure to be in her bed and cleaned up before then.

She looked at her watch when she was done packing, and saw that it was exactly three o clock.

She then slowly walked out of her bedroom, trying to keep herself together. This was pretty terrifying.

She sneaked quickly through the lair and got outside in about two minutes. Luckily for her, there was a taxi station pretty close by. Maybe a ten minute walk from where she was.

She started walking to the place while trying to calm herself down and halfway failing. She wasn't in tears or anything but she was still very very scared. I mean she was going against the wishes of a well known serial killer who's a genius. Your everyday almost-17-year-old doesn't exactly do that for fun.

Morgan finally arrived at her destination at 3:11 AM. She was almost correct on the time needed to get there. The only problem was that she had to wait for a taxi. This was New York though, the taxis went everywhere at every hour.

Sure enough, it was only 3:20 when a taxi responded to her raised arm.

"Where to ma'am?" The driver, who seemed to be a Mexican guy, asked.

Morgan told him the street that the taxi stop was at and thanked him, buckling her seat belt.

Once they got to Morgan's stop, Morgan paid the taxi guy his money and thanked him again before heading toward the bathroom.

The guy had talked surprisingly little during the taxi ride. He had tried to, but Morgan had politely said that she wasn't up for talking right then.

It was 3:40 AM and Morgan quickened her pace a bit. It was kind of difficult to walk quickly with a backpack on but whatever.

By the way, she wasn't oblivious to the fact that she was a girl walking around alone at night. She knew all the risks of that and it wasn't exactly helping her fear.

She knew how to defend herself if something did happen but that's beside the point. The point is that it took a while to get to the bathroom. If you consider half an hour a while, which Morgan did.

"No turning back now, eh?" Morgan whispered to herself quietly before heading into the building with butterflies in her stomach.

She had been in here before; she did have to get Lawrence into the bathroom after all.

It was because of this that she knew this place was a maze. There were a lot of twists of turns before you actually got to where you needed to be. Oh, and this maze was also in the basement of this building.

She quickly turned on her flashlight once she got into the basement. Yes, this basement was darker than outside somehow. Now, if you asked her why she kept her flashlight off outside, she wouldn't have been able to answer you. She had no idea why she was doing most of what she was doing that night.

The butterflies in her stomach got worse as she approached the big door that led to the bathroom. She had seen Lawrence's trail of blood earlier and it was still there but she somehow didn't really care about that. She had actually covered her eyes throughout most of Lawrence's foot cutting but she had seen the start of the blood trail. Of course, on the camera it was a dark grey color instead of the brown color that dried blood has.

She checked her watch and found that it was 3:55 now. She had just under two hours to get this done.

She lowered her flashlight and opened up the bathroom door.

It was really loud in her eyes and she didn't see how Adam wasn't making a noise by now but whatever.

She walked over to where she knew Adam Stanheight was.

At this point in time, the butterflies in her stomach had decided to rent a place in her heart. It felt weird having that feeling in your chest.

Morgan's first order of business was to check that Adam was still alive. He probably was, but she just had to check.

She tapped his arm a few times and he woke up, acting scared. Well, not acting, he was scared and Morgan knew this well.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. I'm here to help you, alright?" Morgan asked in a soft tone. She didn't exactly feel like frightening Adam more.

"O-okay" Adam stammered out in a soft weak tone. He was still terribly frightened, the poor guy.

Morgan set down her backpack, which made Adam whimper a bit.

"No, no, I'm...I'm giving you water dude," Morgan replied to him, still in the soft tone.

She opened up the pack and set two bottles of water down where Adam could reach them.

"See? Now, look, it'll be tempting to gulp them down but don't do that. just sip on them. Okay?" Morgan said afterwards.

She could see Adam nod frantically before he opened the water and, surprisingly enough, actually followed her instructions.

She then set the pack of crackers down.

"Same principle applies with these, by the way," Morgan stated.

Adam once again nodded frantically and took a small bite off of a cracker. He was obviously very excited to get nourishment.

"Alright, now how I know this is a long story but I know that the key to that chain of yours is in the bathtub so I'm gonna attempt to get that, okay?" Morgan asked, mostly abandoning the soft voice she had going on.

"Long...story?" Adam asked, once again sounding scared.

"Yeah. I guess I could tell you while I'm trying to get into the drain," Morgan said in reply.

"Y-yeah... p-please... please do" Adam replied to her.

Morgan then grabbed the wire coat hanger, bent it into the correct position, got into the bathtub, and began to work.

"I'm doing this for a reason, you know. I owe you," Morgan said.

"Owe...me? Why?" was Adam's reply.

"Lawrence would be dead without you and I'd be having a terrible time right about now," Morgan replied.

"Why would that... matter...to you?" Adam asked her next.

"Well" Morgan sighed. "It matters because I unintentionally got myself into the whole Jigsaw thing,"

"How the fuck do you unintentionally get into this unless you're a victim?!" Adam whisper-yelled. He'd probably be real yelling if he was able to.

"Have you ever... lived with a serial killer? It kinda sucks. I mean there... isn't exactly a 'hey, I'm not gonna help you' type of thing that I'd be able to do without getting into some pretty deep water. Or, probably more accurately... blood, " Morgan said quietly, hesitantly. The pain in her chest that had recently gone away was coming back.

"So...so you...help him...without wanting to?" Adam asked in a hesitant, scared voice.

"Exactly" Morgan replied. "That's why I know how this whole game works. Why I'm able to successfully get you out of this room,"

"I..." Adam suddenly started sobbing.

Morgan stopped working on getting the key up to them. She didn't like seeing this.

She sat down next to him and noticed that he flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Adam. I swear on my life." Morgan said, reverting back to the soft tone she had been using earlier. "I'll get you out of this room and... just trust me. Nothing in the world could make me hurt you. Nothing,"

Adam continued sobbing and Morgan decided to keep talking.

"I...I'm sorry that I'm not... better. I know you have to hate me for this and I don't blame you. I hate me too, "

Adam, after a few moments, hugged Morgan, much to the latter's surprise.

"Don't hate yourself, kid. Please...I'm...I'm sorry that you're stuck in this mess. You don't deserve it," He said.

"How do you know that?" Morgan asked in reply. In her opinion she did kind of deserve all this pain. She was the one who accidentally offered to help John in the first place.

"Be-Because you're saving my life. I... you're good. You aren't like Jigsaw, you're a good person," was Adam's response.

Morgan was pretty close to crying right then and she didn't even know why. She was supposed to be a bad ass hero that didn't show emotion because of her uncle, not this.

"Thank you..." Morgan replied, quickly hugging him back before getting back into the tub.

"What? That key isn't going to get itself out," She said before continuing her work.

About 25 minutes later, at exactly 4:40 AM, she got the key out of the bathtub.

"Fucking finally," she whispered before unlocking Adam's cuff.

Adam, finished with the water at this point, shakily stood up and slowly walked forward.

Morgan smiled and walked next to him, holding the big metal door that led into this hell hole open for him.

She then proceeded to walk with him to the outside. The stairs were a bit of work, but aside from that everything worked out fine.

Adam suddenly started laughing once they got out into the cool night.

"Why are you laughing?" Morgan asked.

"Because I'm free, I beat Jigsaw!" Adam cried, actually being loud this time.

Morgan laughed a little. "Okay yeah, now that you can talk coherently, you're going to be explaining your bullet hole to the cab dude," Morgan said.

"Cab dude?" Adam asked.

"Well how the fuck else am I supposed to get you home?" Morgan asked him in reply.

"I...kinda thought a hospital would be where we're going," Adam said.

"Unless you want John to find out you're alive, I wouldn't do that. Actually, speaking of that, you'll probably want to get your last name changed ASAP," Morgan said.

"John? oh, so that's Jigsaw's name," Adam replied, having answered his own question.

"Yeah, he gets pissed if you call him Jigsaw to his face so I'm kind of in the habit of not calling him that," Morgan stated.

"Fair enough," Adam replied before they started walking to where Morgan had came from.

Once they got to the cab stop area, a taxi dude (thank god it was a different guy this time) panicked a bit at the visible infected bullet hole in Adam.

"I got trapped by Jigsaw and this kid found me, okay? Now just take me to Square Lake apartments," Adam told the guy.

"Shouldn't you go to a hospital?" The taxi guy said.

"Yeah, probably, but I don't wanna do that. Jigsaw could totally find me there," was Adam's reply.

The taxi guy sighed and beckoned Morgan and Adam both in.

Morgan shrugged and got in after Adam did.

"Thanks dude," she said to the taxi guy.

"Yeah, sure..." the guy said hesitantly.

They then drove off to Adam's apartment without talking. The taxi dude was probably not enjoying letting Adam go to anywhere besides a hospital but, you know, the whole "the customer is always right" thing had to be followed so he obviously didn't protest too much.

At exactly 5:10 they got to Adam's apartment, paid the guy his money, and Adam motioned for Morgan to follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You ever been a junior in high school? I can tell you, there is A LOT of homework to do near the end. I'm not kidding; I've had about 4 hours of homework a day if I'm doing my math correctly. Still, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Honestly I got the next chapter of my other story done with like two days to spare so this isn't the only one I'm getting behind on.**

Morgan hadn't actually expected to go into Adam's apartment but she didn't object. She just walked in thorough the door that Adam was holding open.

"Why am I in here?" Morgan asked him.

"It's 5 in the morning and you probably haven't slept... I was gonna offer you coffee." Adam replied

"Oh. I, um, thank you," Morgan replied, surprised. This definitely hadn't been part of the plan.

"No problem. I mean you did kinda save my ass back there," Adam said.

"Yeah, okay, true," Morgan replied with a little laugh.

"Wait, shit, is Lawrence okay?!" Adam asked frantically.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. Pissed off but fine," Morgan replied.

"Pissed off?" Adam asked.

"Well, yeah, lets just say that maybe Jigsaw's keeping him in a bed and yeah he's kinda ticked," Morgan said.

"Wait what? Jigsaw cut his damn foot off and now he's trying to make it all better?" Adam asked in his sarcastic tone that Morgan knew thanks to the whole 'I watched your trap' thing.

"Apparently. I don't know, I don't really question the things he does anymore," was Morgan's response.

"So, um, you still want coffee?" Adam asked meekly.

"Yeah, sure," Morgan replied.

Adam then went into his tiny kitchen and made some coffee in his coffee maker. By the way, Adam wasn't exaggerating that much when he told Lawrence about his place. It really did seem like a crap place to live. It was tiny and the only things that one could see inside of it were a bedroom, bathroom, a TV that looks like it's from 1995, and a battered up couch. Oh, and the tiny kitchen.

All was silent until the coffee maker beeped, signifying that the coffee had been successfully brewed.

Morgan instinctively looked at her watch and realized that it was 5:20. She was in a hurry now.

Adam grabbed a cup from one of his small cupboards and invited her to the sugar that he had in the cupboard above the coffee maker. He said he didn't have any milk and Morgan shrugged.

She didn't really care about sugar and milk at this point, she had been awake for about 23 hours by now and her adrenaline had died down once they had gotten into Adam's apartment.

Morgan knew that it was about a twenty minute drive to the lair from here so she should probably get going by... pretty much right now. Well, drinking this coffee would hurt but she was too tired to care.

Sure enough, it did hurt. She gulped it down and winced a little bit.

"Yeah, I would stay longer but, you know, I don't exactly want Jigsaw being like what happened to your clothes Morgan, so you know, I gotta run," Morgan said.

"Okay, bye," Adam replied.

Morgan went out of his apartment, into the elevator that they taken up to his apartment, and got to the taxi station by 5:24. She had time, but not much.

A taxi arrived three minutes later and Morgan went on her third taxi ride in three hours.

Said taxi ride ended at 5:46 and Morgan immediately started speed walking back to the lair. It had taken her 10 minutes to get from the lair to here at regular walking speed so she predicted that speed walking would reduce the time to maybe 8 minutes.

She had actually been dead-on. It was 5:54.

She moved semi slowly back into the lair. John wasn't awake yet which reduced her chances of a lot of bad things happening.

She quickly and quietly made her way to her bedroom. Once she was in her bedroom she quickly put her now blood stained clothes in the back of her closet along with her backpack and flashlight. She'd find a better place for the clothes later.

She then changed into her pajamas and went on her bed. It was 5:59. She had eleven minutes before she quote on quote woke up.

The eleven minutes passed and she went out into the living room/kitchen area of the lair.

"Good morning guys," Morgan said to John and Amanda, the only two people in the lair aside from her.

"Good morning Morgan," John replied.

Morgan just smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee. Yeah, sure, she'd just had some at Adam's but John was used to her drinking coffee in the morning. Besides, she was still tired.

As she poured her coffee she started to realize the full extent of what could actually happen if she was ever found out. Adam would probably die, plus she would definitely get trapped and likely lose a limb or something. Maybe John could be poetic and have her cut her foot off? It seemed possible.

She also started to realize that, at least for the moment, she had been successful. There were no cameras that went into the bathroom; John had put one in but all the equipment used to watch the live feed on that camera was underneath a drill chair thing. Morgan knew this for sure, she had checked a few hours before she went saving Adam.

She had to contain any pride until she got to school though. Because of this, she just focused on getting herself ready before seven, which was when she left.

She ended up being ready to go slightly before seven and decided to get to school a few minutes early. John was okay with this, of course. There wasn't exactly anything going on in the way of Jigsaw.

She grabbed her backpack and walked to the bus stop,which was about ten minutes away from the lair. Ten minutes in the opposite direction from the taxi place, to be precise.

She got on the school bus when it arrived, sat down by herself in the back like she normally did now, and tried not to think about anything Jigsaw related.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ah, here we go, I finally updated this thing. It's been exactly 20 days since I last updated, actually, so I suppose using the word finally isn't all that accurate. By the way, once summer rolls around (Okay, when July rolls around. I have vacation plans in June.) I'll probably update this story a bit more often. Same goes for my other story, but I'm like 99% sure that none of you care about that.**

**Albonie: Heh, thanks. Honestly, I wasn't even going to work on this story today but then Gmail on my phone was like "someone reviewed the Saw story, dude." and then I kind of felt obligated to. As for me getting better, I have noticed that I get better at writing the more I write. That's probably normal though.  
**

The school day wasn't particularly different from any other school day. No one else had any idea of what had happened a few hours prior. No one else knew that Morgan was honestly really scared to go home because of it. She knew that her plan addressed almost everything that could let John know but still. There was the off chance of him finding out. Or Hoffman might find out, which would suck even more. It isn't that Morgan particularly disliked Hoffman; hell, he was a halfway decent guy all things considered. The thing that would make Hoffman finding out worse is that Hoffman wasn't a genius like John was. If Hoffman was able to figure out what she had done, then there was a 100% chance that a lot of other people could.

She wanted Lawrence to find out though. She actually planned on telling him once everyone was asleep. She wasn't exactly sure how she could make him believe her though. She had thought about that all through lunch and actually didn't even eat lunch. Daniel wondered if she was okay, but no one else cared. Then again, she had no other friends at school.

Speaking of that, she was probably going to text Daniel an apology later. She may or may not have been kind of rude when she said to leave her alone.

Suddenly, Morgan had an idea. It would involve seeing Adam again eventually, but it would work. Maybe.

Morgan went back to her house, and she was pleasantly surprised to find that everyone was treating her like they normally did. Well, the lair is not really a house but it functioned as one.

"Hi," Hoffman said to her after a couple minutes.

"Hey Hoffman," Morgan replied.

"Okay, seriously, why do you call me that?" He asked her.

"Because I can. Plus it sounds cooler than your first name," Was Morgan's response.

Hoffman didn't say anything to that.

Later that night, well okay, the next day technically, Morgan woke up to the alarm she had set on her phone. It was three in the morning but it was the only sure-fire way to talk to Lawrence without anyone else hearing the conversation.

All she hoped was that Lawrence actually believed her when she said that she could prove it to him later.

She walked in to the makeshift hospital room quietly, closed the door behind her, and proceeded to lightly shake the doctor awake.

"Ugh...what...what the fuck you want?" Lawrence asked groggily. He was tired to be too loud, thank God.

"Well, to live, but that's not exactly why I'm here. I'm here because of what you want," Morgan replied.

"What I want? I want to have my fucking foot back," Lawrence replied, still groggy.

"Okay, the thing that you want that isn't impossible. By the way, before you start yelling at me like you seem to do a lot, I'd recommend not doing that right now. Waking Jigsaw up at three in the morning might not the best idea in the world," Morgan replied to him.

"Why the fuck are you here at three AM?" Lawrence asked.

"The same reason that I'm here in general, really," was Morgan's response.

"The thing that I want that isn't impossible to do...see my family again?" Lawrence questioned.

"Close. Think more along the lines of what you've been the most mad at John for," Morgan stated in reply.

"That's still my family...are you talking about Adam?" He asked.

"There you go. Yes, I'm talking about him," Morgan said.

Lawrence took a little while to respond, obviously trying pretty hard to not get too mad.

"What did you do to him?" Was what he asked when he finally did talk.

"Nothing bad, I promise. Quite the opposite, actually." Morgan replied to his question.

Lawrence only replied to that with a confused look appearing on his face.

"Look, what I'm trying to tell you here is that he's alive and sort of well," Morgan said.

"What? How?" Lawrence asked.

"Oh, come on, do I really have to go through the whole process of saving his ass?" Morgan asked, really hoping to not tell the whole tale.

"Under normal circumstances I'd say yes, you know," Lawrence responded with.

"Eh, fair enough. What really matters here is that he's probably in his apartment right now. By the way, he wasn't exaggerating much when he mentioned it," Morgan replied.

"Oh, great, you were watching us too," Lawrence replied sarcastically.

"Yeah...sorry about that." Morgan said in a somewhat sheepish manner.

"Whatever. You'd better tell me his address whenever Jigsaw lets me out of here," Lawrence said in a tone that meant business.

"I was planning to. You know that one of the first things he asked is if you were okay?" Morgan replied to him.

"Really?" Lawrence replied in a tone that sounded like disbelief mixed with hope.

Morgan replied in the affirmative.

Lawrence smiled at that and Morgan realized that this was the first time she'd seen him be happy. It was nice knowing that she caused it. It was also nice to see happiness in general. Her life didn't generally have a lot of that in it anymore. Would you really expect it to though?

"Yeah, okay, good night Gordon," Morgan replied, calling him by his last name because she wasn't exactly sure if she was a first name basis with the guy or not.

When Lawrence made no sound, Morgan just left the room as quietly as she had come into it and went back to her bedroom.

When she got on her bed, she realized that what if John found out about the whole thing before Lawrence got his prosthetic foot? She wouldn't be able to prove to him that Adam was alive if that happened.

Oh well, she just hoped that that didn't happen.


End file.
